Life's Hundred Lessons
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: There's Knowledge & then there's intelligence. Intelligence is what you memorize and learn in school. Knowledge is what you learn by experience in life. Combine both & you get Teenagers trying to survive. Mainly AlicexShun other pairings included.1-01-13
1. The Doctor's Girl

**Hey it's me, xxfadedscars97xx, here again for a new Bakugan Story. Couples included:**

**Mainly ShunxAlice, BillyxJulie, DanxRuno, AcexMira, FabiaxRen, MaruchoxOC, JoexChan Lee **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, otherwise it would be definite fluffy-ness xD**

**Enjoy! I'm gona shut up now...**

* * *

><p><span> The Doctor's Girl<span>

"_Whatever you give to life, it gives you back._

_Do not hate anybody. The hatred which comes out from you will someday come back to you._

_Love others. And Love will come back to you"_

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange curls were now in a messy ponytail, but still making Alice glow. Alice wore a pink aeropastale Tee-shirt and dark blue skinnies with black and white Converse. Alice applied a little chap stick; she wasn't a fan of make-up. She didn't like attraction, and if someone were too like her, they should like her for who she was, not a plastic Barbie doll smudged in makeup.

Alice glanced at the breakfast lying on the table as she entered the kitchen. "Ugh, I'm so nervous." Alice whispered softly as she sat herself for pancakes.

"Why? Just be you and you'll do fine. Besides, everyone loved you back in Russia." Alice's grandfather said as he came into the kitchen. Alice's grandfather was a world-famous scientist that was kind enough to take Alice in when her parent were killed in a car accident during a snow blizzard eight years ago.

"Mhm, I know. But moving to Japan during junior year in high school isn't the greatest timing. Everyone already made friends and I will be so left out." Alice said worriedly as she quickly ate her breakfast and washed her dish.

"You'll fit in just fine, believe me. I mean who cannot be attracted to you." Her grandfather winked as he headed towards his lab. "Just study and work hard, good luck sweetie." Alice watched him go towards his lab, having plastered a fake smile on her face. Of course, she was having a dreading feeling about her new school.

…

She walked towards the bus stop, glancing at the neighborhood around her. She had just moved to the small neighborhood of Wardington because her grandfather had new business plans in Wardington. She was forced to leave all her best friends back in Russia, like Julissa and Gary. Now, she was enrolled into Wardington High School.

Alice sighed as she walked into the bus, in which everyone stared at her. Clearly, they had never seen an orange-haired pale face girl like her. As if everyone was enchanted by her beauty, everyone offered her a seat in which she offered politely, and then decided to sit by herself beside the window. Of course, everywhere she went it was the same reaction. Boys flirting, girls jealous, and a major headache for herself. She was hoping that it'd be different since she was in a different country, but she was answered with unsurprising disappointment.

Alice gulped as the bus stopped in front of her new school. An off-white big building with a flag in front of the school. Couple of stairs till it reached the top of two red double-doors. At least it was decent. But as soon as she heard the wolf-whistles behind her, she regretted it, already expecting how the next two years would be.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it so far? Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just an introduction. I'll be updating soon, and by the way, please read my other story, Melting the Exterior. It's more into Bakugans than this one. Sorry, there are no Bakugans in this fanfic ;O R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	2. The Silent Hero

The Silent Hero

"_A hero is born among hundred, A wise man is found among thousands, But an accomplished one might not be found even among a hundred thousand men."-Nagarjuna_

Wardington might've looked safe, but that was only because of _him._ No one ever knew who _he_ was, but everyone in the neighborhood already knew about _his _impact on the community. Little kids would look out the window every night, hoping to spot _him_ in action. _He_ was always there, watching for danger and saving citizens. Wardington used to be a Crime Alley, drugs being sold on every corner, women being raped every second. Kids being murdered every hour and drunkards stalking children home every day. It was the definition of danger and hell. That's when _he _suddenly appeared. People don't know where _he _ came from, but just that one day a girl of the age of seven was walking alone to buy milk from the corner store. Her mother and father were terribly ill and had asked her to quickly get some milk, in which the girl gleefully agreed, not realizing the danger of the situation. She hadn't noticed being followed by the eyes of a predator, waiting to strike.

When the little girl was finally cornered in a silent alley, the predator made his move. However, a strange black shadow appeared out of nowhere and beat the pedophile in a blink of an eye. The little girl, who had shut her eyes and was praying out loud, opened her eyes to see her stalker unconscious and tied in ropes upside down.

From that day, the story of the Silent Hero was spread almost all around Japan. No one could ever spot _him_, but were happy enough to know that he changed their unprotected neighborhood to a safe environment in less than five months. They were truly in his mercy, weren't they?

A girl shrieked as a man followed her through the rain, finally cornering her to a dark alley with a brick wall trapping her.

"HELP!" the girl screamed, but her shout was muffled in the man's hand that was clasped around her mouth. His other hand was reaching down to unbuckle her skirt as his beady eyes glared into the girl's, motioning her not to speak without suffering the consequences. The girl sobbed quietly, water pouring down her eyes as she closed her eyes to pray. Where was the Silent one?

In a flash, she felt the grip loosen and opened her eyes to see what had happened. She was shocked to see a figure in a black cloak punching the man, and then quickly tied him up by the dumpster. The girl looked at him in awe as he quickly jumped onto a fire escape, and then jumping from terrace to terrace. Who was _he_?

…

The figure in the hooded cloak quickly lowered his hood as sneaked up into his room. His short black hair was a bit damp from the rain, but the amber honey-eyes seemed to warm you up. He quickly changed into his nightwear, hiding the black cloak in the back of his wardrobe. He could hear a deep cough from the room next to him. The boy sighed. There would be a day, where he was once again, all alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Done x) R&amp;R! Tell me what you think, please. Wow, i wanted to post this up at exactly 6pm because GUESS WHAT? THE WORLD DIDNT END -_- There's a freakin rainbow here in new york city. This is gona be the Same bullshit as 2012<br>**


	3. Blue Hair Attractions

Blue Hair Attractions

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

_-Marilyn Monroe_

There are the brave, and then there is Runo. The Brave have the courage to face others and do the justice, even if you might be a bit afraid. They stand up for what they believe in, always on the side of justice and freedom.

Runo Misaki. Blue haired girl attracting anyone from anywhere. You think she'd be one of those flirty girls or shy ones. Look at her carefully, looks could be deceiving. She was a tomboy by heart, looks, and her fierce spirit. She wouldn't hesitate a moment to slap a boy if he touched her. Didn't think for a second before fighting for what was right. She, was in some way, was a brave hero as well. Especially when she rescued a certain orange-hair girl from natural disasters.

…

Runo groaned. Combing her hair would be such a pain in the tailbone. Her hair was often ratty and protested against nesting on her head properly, instead flew all over the place.

"Runo, you're going to be late on your first day! I thought you wanted to start sophomore year going early." Runo's mother reminded as she came upstairs to see what her daughter was up to. Her mother laughed a bit, seeing Runo's dilemma. "Bad hair day, Runo sweetie?"

Runo grumbled. "Ugh. Just my luck! First day of school and I'm trying to get my hair to go down. Why can't I have tamed hair."

Mrs. Misaki smiled lightly. "Your hair looks just fine. C'mon, hurry up, otherwise you'll miss the bus. Julie would be horrified if she doesn't see you."

Runo screeched. "I'm not going to school like this, Mom. Dan would never live me down with this one!"

Mrs. Misaki shook her head playfully. "I don't see why you two can't get along. You were such good friends when you were younger. Why he was your first friend when we moved here."

Runo snorted. "Key word, Younger. We aren't kids anymore, and I'm even shocked that I befriended Dan. I'm too good for him anyways!" Runo quickly braided her hair and tied it with a black ribbon. "Well, I fixed that problem. Bye, Mom!"

"Bye sweetie! Good luck," Mrs. Misaki shouted after her as she looked around Runo's room. "That girl has a lot of cleaning to do when she comes back home." Mrs. Misaki mumbled as she exited the room.

…

Runo hopped out of the bus, glancing at a little freshman being bullied by a Senior. _I'm so glad that I'm a sophomore now. Things are going to be waaayyyy different._ Runo looked around, hoping to spot her best friend, Julie Makimoto. Instead, she noticed a crowd of boys surrounding a lost and confused orange-hair girl. _Must be a new girl, looks too old for a freshman_. Normally, Runo wouldn't have cared if this girl was lost or new, but for some reason Runo felt bad for the poor girl. The girl looked fairly innocent, and looked much irritated of the boys crowding around her-asking if she wanted help.

"Oh just leave her alone and go make out with your own whores." Runo shouted and all the guys frantically ran away. Of course, no one messes with RUNO Misaki, one of the toughest girls in the whole school. The said girl looked at Runo thankfully.

"You okay?" Runo asked, although it came out quite rudely.

The girl nodded. "Thanks a lot, I really didn't expect a mob of boys asking for my number. Is it common around here?"

Runo snorted. "Well, depends on who you are. I could tell you're the newest hottest girl on the Campus this year." The girl's eyes widened.

"Then this place is going to be a nightmare." Runo looked at her shockingly. She didn't want attention? Hmm…

"Wow, that's a first. My name is Runo Misaki, I'm a sophomore here." Runo stated, more politely this time. The orange haired girl shook her hand gently.

"Hey, I'm Alice Gehabich. I'm a junior, and I just moved here from Russia." Alice replied softly. Runo smiled gently. It was pretty obvious that this beautiful wonder was shy.

"Don't worry, Alice. You'll fit right in here, c'mon I'll show you around." Runo said excitedly, forgetting about Julie for the moment. She grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her into the school, in which Alice giggled in reply.

Unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes watched the two girls walk into the school.

Alice felt as if there was someone watching her, and she turned around to see nothing. The figure disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter :D Review please, if you want Chapter 4, I need at least 10 more reviews. I don't want to be writing a story that no one is going to like. Thanks, see you later :) <strong>


	4. Every School Got It's Player

Every School Got It's Player

"_You know you can't give me what I need and even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything." –A Day To Remember_

"Hey, gorgeous." He winked as he walked past a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who giggled in return, giving him a seductive smile in return. This boy was the school's biggest playboy, and one of the hottest guys in the whole school. Daniel "Dan" Kuso. Everyone wanted him. Girls wanted to be with him, guys wanted to be like him. Just the way Dan liked it.

"Your such a playboy." A boy said from behind him, otherwise known as Billy Gilbert, a blonde hair boy with blue eyes. A stereo-typical Australian kid.

Dan snorted. "Dude, it's what I am best in. Besides, shouldn't you be with Julie right now, coaxing her into bed with you?" Billy turned beet red.

Billy stammered. "It's too early for that, man."

Dan smirked. "You guys have been going out for four years. It's crazy how you can be tied up to a girl for so long like that."

Billy chuckled. "Time goes fast when I'm with Julie. Besides, I really want to make her happy, man. I don't want to mess this one up-I really do care for her."

Dan had a confused face on. "You mean that love kind of thing? C'mon Billy, there's no fun in that! Get an on-the-go chick. Make out with her, be in bed with her, and then refund. It's the best life." Billy snorted.

"Nah, Dan. That life's for you. I'm head over heels for Julie, and I really think she's the 'one'. You'll know what I mean when you find the right one."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever man." Dan's eyes scanned the crowd to see anyone who would rescue him from one of Billy's player lectures. He smirked when he saw an attention-grabbing blue head.

"Gotta' go, Bill'. My Runo has arrived." Billy smirked.

"I don't see why you like to annoy Runo so much. She's my friend, and just cuz' you guys don't get along doesn't mean you have to keep annoying her."

Dan grinned. "Who said I want to annoy her? She's pretty cute, and damn have you seen her figure?" he replied to Billy jokingly.

Billy laughed, but turned back to a serious expression. "Nah man, I'm serious. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you're hitting on her." Dan glared at Billy as Billy playfully walked away to look for Julie.

…

"Hiya' Babes." Dan whispered huskily in Runo's ear as well as putting an arm around her, in which Runo squealed surprisingly.

"Ugh. _Dickhead._ Stop flirting with me and calling me babes. And stop sneaking up on me." Runo said irritatingly and brushed his arm off and walked away from her locker, taking her Geometry Notebook with her. Dan licked his lip. Runo was one of the only girls who had ever rejected Dan, and he found it most…pleasurable.

"Ya know you want me Runo." Dan called cheekily and Runo growled.

"I've told you for four years straight. When are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm not interested?"

Dan chuckled as he walked at the same pace as Runo. "Yeah, but you secretly want me. That's why you don't date anyone."

Runo glared. "Maybe it's because the previous four times I liked someone who liked me back was punched in the face or lost some bones when you found out."

Dan's face plastered a fake innocent smile. "Got the wrong man, Runo. I play my girls fair."

Runo snickered. "Well, then stop going after me, because I'm not going to be part of your game."

Dan shrugged. "I don't care, I count you as one. Ya know, I would stop annoying you if you'd hook up with me…you're the only girl in this whole school that I haven't gone out with."

Runo choked. "I thought you were just a big flirt. But I was wrong, you're a self-centered conceited jerk. I'm not going to go out with you for any favors, just so that you could be popular because you went out with every girl in this school. Well, there are only two girls you haven't gone out with, which makes you fall behind, and I think it will remain that way. Now fuck off!" Runo shouted and walked past him to her math class.

Dan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _Two girls…who else haven't I gone out with other than Runo? And she got no right to call me all those insulting words. I'll show her…But why do I feel so hurt when she told me that?_ Dan thought as he ran into the same class Runo went into.  
>Thing were just about to get ugly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, guys. R&amp;R, i'll try updating next friday :] I'm up to writing Chapter 9 for this story x)<strong>


	5. The Preppy Optimistic Cheerleader

The Preppy Oblivious Optimistic Cheerleader

_"It's kind of fun to do the impossible." –Walt Disney_

Silver hair. Brown melting eyes. Gorgeous figure. Tan Skin. Big Ass and Boobs with it…ha two for one! Comes all in a package called Julie Makimoto. Australian born, Japanese descendent, Julie was known as one of the hottest girls in Wardington. Boys drooled for her, hands wanting to touch her everywhere. And out of all the boys, she had picked Billy Gilbert.

Billy and Julie had known each other as neighbors, going to the same pre-school as each other. By the time they were in 6th grade, Billy had the guts to ask Julie out, in which Julie happily accepted. Everybody at first thought Julie and Billy might not last long, since Julie had developed some sort of crush on Dan, the player even back in Middle School. Dan, who was one of Julie's body fans, devised a plan to make Julie his. Billy noticed this, and God knows how, but he let Julie continue her crush on Dan. He had realized the only way to make Julie his for eternity was to show how much Dan would crush her heart after he was tired of her.

So, Julie cheated on Billy (who pretended not to know) and made out with Dan. The next day, Dan embarrassed Julie in front of the whole school, saying she was a desperate slut. However, Billy came around and comforted her, and Julie couldn't believe it. Billy was always there for her, even when she did the worst thing ever-cheated. He was always by her side to comfort her, no matter who was against her, even if it was one of his own best friends, like Dan. Together, they both were able to fix Julie's reputation and make her once again the "preppy" girl everyone knew and adored. In eighth grade, he finally confessed his feelings of being in love with her, and ever since then, Julie had been head over heels for Billy. She now noticed how he made her stomach flutter like a billion butterflies, made her stutter, and made her blush over the most silliest things. Billy was the one for her, and by now, every boy knew Julie was off limits. Anyone who bothered Julie, Billy and his gang were there to beat the crap out of them. Even though Julie still disliked Dan for breaking her heart three years ago, she realized he was a good guy by heart. He just didn't know how it was to be in love…yet.

For some reason, she had a weird feeling it would be her best friend, Runo Misaki. Unbelievable as it sounded, she and Billy had concluded that Dan was head over heels with Runo, except he hadn't realized it. After five to six years of flirting with Runo, he actually mistakenly fell in love with her. It was like a routine and Julie observed it long enough to even memorize it. Every morning, he'd look for her by the lockers. He'd flirt around with her, and made sure he picked her up after every class. When they had the same class, he'd make sure he would be sitting next to her. Although he didn't know it, everyone in the school already thought of Dan and Runo in an "open relationship."

Runo, if she'd find out, would of course completely deny it. Runo claimed to hate Dan, but Julie would sometimes spot Runo beam in joy when Dan would buy her a random gift. Julie concluded that Dan and Runo had the weirdest "Relationship" ever, but as long as they were happy, everyone was. Especially now that Dan was after Runo, he hadn't broken anyone's heart in over six months.

World Record for such a player. Of course he might be still sleeping with sluts and strippers, but she believed that he hadn't been taking any girl to a date since last February, when he had asked Runo to be his valentine (of course he did seductively). Even though Runo rejected him, he made it seem as if she actually said yes, by buying her ice cream and actually being nice to her. Truly, they would make a great couple. If only they weren't so oblivious to their own needs…

Julie squealed when she felt some arms tighten around her waist. She turned around to find Billy, who was too occupied in smelling Julie's scent as if it were a drug.

"Hiya Jules'. I missed you." Billy whispered huskily, the vibrations of his voice giving Julie delightful shivers.

Julie giggled. "You slept over at my house two nights ago, silly."

Billy smirked, bringing his hands to her waist and bringing her in closer, in which Julie's arms snacked around Billy's neck. "Well, that's been too long…especially since I've been dying for a Julie kiss." Billy leaned in closer in which Julie happily kissed him. Julie loved how Billy's kisses were always filled with such passion and energy that it made Julie shiver with pleasure. Julie, disappointingly, had to break the kiss for she noticed their principal walking towards them.

"See you in class Billy! If you see Runo, tell her I was looking for her." Julie shouted before walking quickly towards her class.

"Gotcha, Jules'. See you at lunch, babe." Billy shouted after her and Julie giggled.

The things men did to her. Billy was going to be the death of her, definitely.

…

"Good morning, beautiful." A familiar voice greeted behind Julie, in which Julie groaned out loud.

Julie whipped around, her hair smacking the figure's face. "WHAT IS WITH YOU? I got a boyfriend and you're still flirting with me? Get over yourself…"

Klaus chuckled. "I know you were forced to go out with that douche bag. Don't worry, I'll rescue you!" And with that, Klaus walked away smugly and Julie groaned annoyingly.

"When is that bastard gonna' realize no one likes him? I wonder if Billy beating him up would finally get some sense into his mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter, i've been kinda sick these days :| Review please! Need 3 more reviews for next chapter…Thanks x)<strong>


	6. Boy Who Recieved Everything Yet Nothing

The Boy Who Received Everything Wanted But Nothing **He **Needed

"_A happy life must be to a great extent a quiet life, for it is only in an atmosphere of quiet that true joy dare live." –Bertrand Russell_

The girls sighed dreamily as he walked past, and the boys looked at him in admiration. Dan was hot, but compared to him, Dan was as cool as ice. Hottest boy in school, and on every girl's most wanted list.

Shun Kazami. His name itself was a mystery. Why, everything that included him was a mystery. His raven pin straight black hair that reached his neck. His amber honey eyes that looked like warm caramel; yet the hint of merciless attitude in his eyes showed his cold exterior. His smile was rare, and when he did smile, it was a small curve, barely a smile or a frown. His shirt stuck to his well-known muscles and well built body. His voice was deep, but had some mysterious tone in it. His attitude was quite cold, pretty much interpreting a "leave me alone or else" threaten. But girls loved him.

They chased him and wanted him desperately. To Shun, it was pathetic. Dan was suited for this life, not him. Shun never dated, instead he trained. They say he trained with his grandfather, who was a legendary ninja warrior of Japan, to make sure Shun follows his grandfather's footsteps.

Shun was known as the silent loner, not really wanting to hang out with his "friends." The only reason he had friends was because of Dan, who had claimed Shun as his "best friend." It was true that he and Dan had known each other since they were toddlers, and the fact they were inseparable was true as well. However, sometimes Shun wished Dan would realize that Shun wanted to be alone and meditate than be a player in school and be after girls all day. It was even more annoying that the girls had to chase him. It was bad enough that girls were crushing on him, but chasing…a bit too much, huh?

Shun wished sometimes everyone would listen to his wishes. It was not that he did not like to be sociable, but other than it being one of his weakest points-it was also completely dangerous. He was a ninja, and he didn't want to bring any of his friends in danger, especially when they would go to his house. Ninjas were supposed to keep it a secret organization, but somehow word spread out that he was a Ninja Apprentice. Must've been one of his friends, either it be Chan Lee, Joe, Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Billy, or even Komba…who was known to be "a wanna-be Shun", claiming Shun was his model. Especially what had happened to his parents, he just couldn't risk it any more.

Shun jumped from roof to roof quickly and stealthily to school. He had never been late…well not intentionally before. As he leaped onto the tree, he spotted Dan talking to Billy, Julie greeting many people by the track, and Runo talking to a…orange-haired girl? Shun frowned. He didn't remember any orange-haired girl, and from her height, he could tell she was too old to be a freshman-she must be a transfer new student. Oh well, another new student, why would she be any different…right? But of course she must've been special; otherwise Runo (out of all people!) wouldn't be talking to her. Shun squinted to get a better view, but instead the orange-haired girl suddenly turned around, as if she knew someone was watching her.

At that fraction of a second, Shun was able to memorize her face and quickly sped away. Once he was out of her sight, he looked back at the mental image of the new girl. Whoa, Shun almost collapsed. The girl was beautiful. Pale skin, big brown innocent eyes, and the silkiest orange curls-who was this drop-dead gorgeous girl? Shun's mind went blank for any other kind of emotion.

Shun mentally slapped himself. _No feelings for anyone, especially not a girl. You're a ninja; you shouldn't be distracted in such sort of silliness. _But, that wouldn't stop him from knowing a bit more about her…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed the story :] Sorry for short chapter, and i'm sorry i haven't been able to update :| <strong>


	7. The Thoughts of Prince Charming

The Thoughts of Prince "Charming"

"_Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?"-Edgar Bergen_

Hydron was one of the richest boys in school, in which he decided in freshman year to "crown" himself as "prince" of the school. "Prince Hydron" is what everyone was to call him, and crazy as it seemed, everyone did. They were too afraid to deny him, just in case he used one of his laser toys to "magically" hit someone. Worst part, Hydron would get away with anything. Principal Allen saw him as an angel who worked hard in school. Hydron got everything, and girls died to be with him. Not because he was a natural blonde with curls, or his deep blue eyes; but it was for the money. Every girl knew going out with him would bring fame, gifts, and royal treatment, including to be crowned "Princess" of Wardington High. Yes, the caste system in Wardington High School was fairly odd, but it had been that way for many years.

Hydron lay back lazily in his chair, curling a strand of his hair with his fingers. He stared deeply into the Aquamarine hair that sat in front of him. The girl in front of him was completely magnificent and appealed him with great interest. Runo Misaki, toughest girl in the school, was known to be one of the prettiest-even though she never realized it herself.

Today her long blue hair had been braided simply, resting softly on her back. Her brilliant jade green orbs most probably were staring intently at the board. Runo, known to be intelligent, had a pencil in her mouth, deep of in thought. Hydron sighed. He wanted that girl so badly, but rumors were that she and Dan were in an open relationship since last February. He didn't understand why such a smart and intelligent girl would ever go out with the biggest player in school. Maybe he underestimated her…

Speaking of the devil, Hydron noticed Dan glaring at him. Hydron turned and snickered at him, not caring of he was caught on staring at Dan's "property". Hydron and Dan were known as rivals in school. Hydron and his gang were one side of popularity, while Dan and his gang stood on the other. Hydron's gang consisted of Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Ren, Sid, Zenet, and others who were known as the biggest bad asses in school. Suspension, grade repeated several times, fights, gangs, you name it. Dan's gang consisted mostly of the "hottest" guys like Billy, Joe, Shun, Jake, etc. Even though different company, they were mostly after the same girls, like Runo and her clique. Hydron knew very well Dan would be furious if Hydron would do anything with Runo, but of course Hydron loved to tease Dan. Besides, he loved to see Runo blush.

The bell rang and class was dismissed, in which he noticed Runo seemed as if she was trying to get away from Dan.

"C'mon Runo. Just one date!" Dan whispered and Runo had an irritated face on.

"No Daniel Kuso! I am not interested in you, when are you going to get it through your thick head! Find another girl to sleep with, but that's not going to be me!" Runo hushed back harshly. Runo whipped her braid, which Hydron found sexy, and walked away with her head up high. Dan glared angrily, mumbling some swear words and continued to chase after Runo.

Hydron raised an eyebrow. So Runo was smart, they were never in a relationship. Dan was _chasing_ for Runo. Hydron smirked.

Well, it looked like he was going to make an initiative to join the Cat and Mouse game.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! 15 more reviews for the next chapter…because there's gonna be a fight :] Sorry for not updating soon, but i just graduated yesterday! And my prom, which was on Monday, was just amazingx3 So i'm so sorry for not updating... Review please! Till next time…<strong>


	8. The Walking Encyclopedia

The Walking Encyclopedia

_"The Man who will use his skills and constructive imagination to see how much he can give for a dollar, instead of how little he can give for a dollar, is bound to succeed." –Henry Ford._

Marucho pushed his glasses and squinted towards the board. He still could not understand why they put him all the way in the back, next to these stupid "gangsta" boys. Marucho thoroughly concluded that Mr. Shiro had most likely wished for Marucho to tutor these stupid idiots in math. Of course it was not Marucho's fault that he was a born genius that was in an Advanced Placement Class of 11th Grade, instead of being in Eight Grade. Indeed he was entitled to skip two grades to join one his childhood friends, Shun, Dan, Billy, and Joe. The five of them went long back with Runo and Julie, their own families much friendly with each other, as well.

The bell rang and Marucho walked out quickly, in search of Dan and the others in the Cafeteria. Although Marucho was very short, partially because of his age and partially because he was born that way; he was never picked on at school. Being great friends with Dan and his gang made him a very popular person in school, and no one wanted to mess with Marucho.

Marucho spotted Dan and his gang on the outside campus, sitting at their regular table by the big maple tree. Marucho quickly headed towards Dan, noting Runo missing.

"Hey Dan!" Marucho greeted as he sat next to Shun, who as usual, quietly munched on his spring roll.

"Hiya, buddy! First day of school good doing good for you?" Dan asked and Marucho nodded slightly.

"I guess; I mean I got the same old classes with same old idiots. I'm hoping it will be better than freshman year." Marucho said with fake enthusiasm and Dan nodded, glancing around.

"Mhm, you tell me. I'm actually hoping that this year I finally get a chance with Runo." Marucho shook his head playfully. It was to be expected that Dan was still chasing after Runo. Runo was one of the prettiest girls in school, and Marucho concluded that Dan was crushing on her deeply. He noted that Dan claimed that he only loved to annoy her and that that there was no chemistry between them, other than the fact that he wanted her to be in bed with him-so that he could be the first to claim her virginity. But Marucho noticed how Dan really did care for Runo, and even if Dan didn't realize, it was obvious to everyone that Dan really cared for Runo and what she thought of him. It could even be _love…_

Marucho glanced quickly at Shun. He always wondered when Shun would find himself a partner. Shun was known as the quiet, cold, and the most brolic of the gang. Shun was also noted most "hottest" boy in school, much to Dan's dismay. However, Shun cared less of what people thought of him, in which Marucho admired. Unlike all his other friends, excluding Runo, Shun was himself. He had his cool exterior at all times, as if it was part of his personality. Shun didn't care who he insulted, but spoke his mind at times needed. Even if Shun was a teen with little words, every word that came out was a word that seemed as if you need to think about five times. Indeed, Shun was one of Marucho's idols in life. And Marucho was not the only one. Many others like an African descendent, Komba, was Shun's "Student" that practically begged Shun to teach him the "ninja" ways of life. Shun, most embarrassingly, accepted Komba's begging and recently started teaching Komba Martial Arts. Shun opened one eye, raising his eyebrow and looking at Marucho for an explanation of why Marucho was staring…

Oh, Marucho could never think without Shun catching him. Eyes like a hawk.

Marucho looked at him sheepishly. "Nothin' Shun. Just deep in thought." Shun nodded suspiciously, and then looked back at the school's back doors. It was as if Shun was waiting for someone. Marucho went back to look at Dan, who seemed fidgety.

"Where's Runo, god dammit." Dan whispered angrily to himself. Dan had to leave Runo when she insisted that she had to use the bathroom, and that Dan was not a female to go inside.

"Don't worry, Dan the man. She must be gossiping with Julie." Jake, one of Dan's first friends in High School. Jake was a jock on the football team, instantly making him part of the "popular" crowd.

Dan shook his head. "Ugh. God, I think she's just tryna' get rid of me again."

Shun chuckled deeply. "I wouldn't be surprised, Dan. You really need a new tactic in trying to win her heart."

Dan glared at him. "And how would you know, hot shot? You never even dated a girl!"

Shun shrugged. "I am on the most wanted list, aren't I? Besides, you've never been in a _real_ relationship either, so you shouldn't be talking. Having a relationship and having sex is two different things, Dan."

Dan snorted. "Riiight. Well, we men count it all as one."

Shun shook his head pityingly. "I think that's only in your philosophy, Dan."

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was gone and his eyes widened at the sight. Marucho, Shun, and Jake looked towards what Dan was gasping at. There was Hydron _flirting_ with Runo. Hydron's arms were around Runo's frame, and Runo at this moment, was laughing-oblivious to the gang's eyes prying at her.

"What the fuck is Hydron doing with _my_ Runo?" Dan hissed and Marucho and Jake looked at each other. Hydron was dead.

Dan stomped over to Hydron and punched his face, ignoring Runo's shocked face. "Stay away from my girl!" Dan growled as he put a protective stance in front of Runo. A crowd quickly circled Dan and Hydron as Hydron got up and punched Dan back. Shun, Marucho, and Jake quickly tried to move through the crowd and stop the fight before Dan got in trouble.

At this moment, Dan kicked Hydron and blocked Hydron's punch. "Stop guys!" Runo shouted, but it was unheard with everyone cheering on for the fight. Hydron at this moment had a bleeding lip and nose, and Dan had a scratch across his cheek.

"You fight like a chick!" Dan taunted as he punched Hydron in the guts. Hydron crouched down in pain, and Dan was about to shout in victory when a teacher grabbed Dan's hand.

"Busted." Shun stated quietly, and Marucho and Jake had whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight isn't over, there's more where that came from. Next chapter is where Shun meets Alice face-to-face! So review please :] Thanks for the other reviews <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, i know it's been a month since i updated. I've kind of been busy with some summer classes i just got signed up for...no not summer school! By the way, check out my profile for upcoming stories i might write, etc. THANKS!  
><strong>


	9. The New Girl

The New Girl

"_When I listen to my heart, it whispers your name."_

Dan slumped in the chair, yet keeping the glare on Hydron, who was too busy being occupied putting ice on his bruised eye.

"Gosh, you two are such idiots." Runo snorted as she sat amusingly the glares Dan and Hydron gave each other.

"He started it." Hydron muttered and Dan jumped up defensively.

"Did not; you did by bugging Runo!" Dan retorted angrily. Hydron smirked and Runo scowled.

"Thanks, Dan, but I'm no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself." Runo said angrily. "Besides, Hydron wasn't bugging me. He was telling me about last Friday's school lunch that literally moved. I don't know where the hell you got that idea."

Dan frowned slightly. "I don't think a guy should put his arm around a girl to tell her a joke."

Runo glared. "Speak for yourself; you do it all the time. Besides, you shouldn't be getting so overprotective. It's not like I'm your girl or something."

Dan pouted. "Keep telling yourself that, Runo."

Hydron looked at them amusedly. It was crazy how Runo was oblivious to Dan's affections for her-but of course he wouldn't be the one to show it to her. Besides, he could use this to his advantage…

"Alright, what's the problem here?" A sweet voice chimed and the three looked towards the door.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Runo asked as she looked at the orange-haired girl curiously. Alice smiled slightly and waved.

"Hey, Runo! Yeah, I'm the Nurse's assistant during Lunch, so that I can get credits for Health instead of taking the class since there was no such thing as Health class in Russia." Alice explained as she brought another pack of ice and handed it over to Hydron.

"Thanks." Hydron grumbled, yet a little entranced by the girl's beauty, and Dan, being Dan, wolf-whistled.

"Hey, gorgeous, haven't seen you around." Dan winked flirtatiously and Alice looked a bit irritated. Runo rolled her eyes and smacked Dan's head.

"Idiot, she's not interested in you. Alice, meet Dan Kuso, player of the century. Dan, Alice is a transfer student from Russia, she's a junior and not interested in you, right Alice?" Runo looked over at Alice who smiled politely.

"Sorry, Dan, but I'm not for players, and I really am not looking for any relationships." Alice smiled sadly and Dan grinned.

"Nah, it's okay. I already got Runo and besides, if you're Runo's friend then you're my friend. Besides, I bet the others would be happy to meet you."

Runo smirked. "By the way, Dan and I are **not **in a relationship, to Dan's disappointment."

Dan frowned slightly and Alice giggled. "I thought less. You guys would make a cute couple, though."

Runo's face paled and Dan smiled victoriously. "Thank you, Alice. I'm glad someone understands me." Hydron coughed, bringing them back to attention that he was also in the room.

Alice smile apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking; why are you guys so beaten up? Must've been a big fight..."

Runo frowned slightly. "Dan mistakenly thought that Hydron was flirting with me and then started beating the crap outta' him for no reason."

Dan scowled. "That's not what happened! I didn't think-I **know** he was flirting with you! Runo, I was protecting you."

Hydron snickered. "Protecting her from what? You're just paranoid because Runo rejected you too many times. Besides, if you really cared for her, then you would be thinking of her happiness, not bugging her to the end of the world."

Runo's eyes widened. "I think you got it all wrong, Hydron. Dan and I aren't romantically involved or anything, he's just a guy that likes to bug me to the end and wants me in bed with him so that he could have a perfect reputation as the school's biggest player in history." Runo hissed and Dan rolled his eyes.

"You exaggerate far too much. Besides, I'm not after Alice anymore. I'm only after girls who are _interested_ in a relationship. And we are friends aren't we?" Dan said with fake innocents and Runo groaned.

"If that'll make you stop bothering me then, yes." Runo said as she watched Alice clean Hydron's bruises and Dan's bloody scratch that was on his face.

"I have to admit though; Dan did a courageous thing for you. I don't know any guy that would fight for a girl who isn't his girlfriend." Alice complimented and Dan smiled smugly.

Runo rolled her eyes. "He only did it because he likes to find trouble."

"Not true!" Dan protested and was going to say more until a shadow loomed over him. Dan turned around and sweat dropped.

"Hiya Principal Allen…I can explain?"

…

"Wow, four days of suspension?" Julie exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"That's if Hydron didn't rescue him." Runo added and Dan slouched slower down the chair, grumbling some swear words.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Dan snapped looking out the window of the Nurse's office. Right after Principle Allen left, Alice left to get her notepad to record Dan's injuries and dismissed Hydron back to class. While she left, Julie and Billy were finally allowed to enter the Nurse's office.

"Where are Shun, Jake, and Marucho?" Billy asked and Dan sat up right.

"Yeah, where the hells are they?" Dan asked annoyingly.

"Right here." Shun replied shortly and walked in, with an unfazed face after looking at Dan's wounds. "You made quite a mess, huh?"

"I think that's pretty obvious." Dan snapped as he fiddled with the band-aid.

"Don't play around with that, Dan. That's my last band-aid." Everyone turned to see Alice walk in with a notepad. Marucho and Jake gasped and Shun's eyes widened. Julie's eyes filled with admiration and Billy blinked. Alice was too occupied in writing the nurse's form than noticing the other brawler's expressions. Alice looked up and blushed heavily.

"What?"

"You're beautiful…" Jake said dreamily and Alice blushed harder.

"Thank you, I get that quite a lot though I do not understand why. I'm just an average Russian girl." Alice said quietly and walked towards Dan, fixing his band aid.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet Marucho, Julie, Billy, and Jake. Guys, this is Alice. She moved here from Russia, I kinda crashed into her in the morning." Runo said sheepishly. Everyone greeted her politely, shaking her hand warmly.

"Hello, it's wonderful to meet you." Alice greeted warmly, and then noticed a tall figure in the corner of the room. Runo noticed her gaze and followed it, stumbling upon Shun.

"Oh that's Shun Kazami. He's part of our gang too, but he barely speaks. Shun's quite of a loner and mysterious. But, Dan and Shun were best friends since they were two." Runo whispered to her, and as if he heard, he looked up at Alice, his amber eyes gazing coldly into Alice's warm eyes. Alice gave a small polite smile, in which Shun nodded back, then closing his eyes again.

"Well Dan, why don't you explain to everyone how Hydron saved your little ass?" Runo sneered and Dan mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say, Dan?" Julie asked and Dan shot her a glare.

"I said he denied everything!" Dan said louder, with an annoyed expression.

"What do you mean deny everything?" Billy asked confusingly.

"It means that when Principal Allen asked if Dan was the one to hurt him, Hydron convinced him that Hydron had bumped into a pole and then crashed into Dan, who accidentally swung at him. Luckily, Hydron's wounds weren't as swollen because Alice had taken care of half of them. So somehow, Principal Allen bought it." Runo explained and Dan looked away embarrassingly.

"You're lucky he saved your ass, Dan." Shun stated and Dan looked at him irritatingly.

"I don't owe him anything. I didn't ask him to help me, he did it himself. He's Hydron, my rival! He just wants to look good in front of Runo." Dan grumbled and Shun rolled his eyes along with Runo.

"Well, he sure did look nicer than you." Runo snapped and walked out of the Nurse's room with her North Face book bag. "Bye guys! Bye Alice, I'm heading off too class-I'm gonna blow if I'm in here for another second." Runo quickly walked out of the room without looking at Dan's shocked face, and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, she doesn't look so happy." Shun stated and Dan glared at him.

"I think I figured that out myself, hotshot." Dan snapped and got off the chair. "I'm going after her," Dan retorted as he headed for the door, only to be stopped by Alice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dan. I think she needs some alone time, besides you're only going to make matters worse." Alice explained softly, but Dan growled, brushing Alice away.

"I just think you don't know what you're talking about, you just met her today. Do me a favor and stay outta my way!" Dan shouted angrily as he walked past the trembling Alice. Shun growled quietly, and then jumped up, landing right in front of the door, blocking Dan out.

"Not you too! Why don't you bitches just lemme go?" Dan growled as he attempted to punch Shun, who only dodged his move, then punching Dan in the guts. By the time anybody were able to stop them, Shun and Dan had started their own boxing arena, throwing utensils at each other and cursing each other out.

"STOP!" Alice shouted, tears falling down slowly. Shun held the stethoscope that he was going to throw at Dan and Dan froze, his fist still in the air. "I can't understand why such good friends are fighting with each other, I might be new, but I do know when good friends could break apart." Dan and Shun glanced at each other, but then quickly looked away angrily. Alice sighed sadly as she started to clean up the mess Shun and Dan had created. Dan grumbled some swear words and a not-so apologetic "sorry" as he exited the Nurse's office, with the door slamming hard that the picture frame fell, in which Shun quickly caught. The others apologized to Alice for the mess, as well as saying to see her around-then exited the room, looking for the mischievous Dan. Shun was the only one who stayed, watching Alice closely from the corner of the room-Alice oblivious to her watcher.

"Sorry about that." Alice heard a deep voice and Alice jumped, whipping around to only see the raven-haired boy. Alice managed a smile.

"It's okay, not much damage done."

Shun shook his head, getting away from the wall and towards Alice. "No, I wrecked this office and I intend to help you clean up. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me and Dan's quick temper."

Alice looked up at him thankfully. "Thanks, Shun. I could really use the help." Shun nodded slightly, helping Alice clean up the room.

"So…Russia is it?" Shun asked as he handed her fallen down papers. Alice nodded.

"Yes, Grandfather and I just moved here, for some job offer that was better than in Russia."

"So, how do you like Japan so far? I know Wardington is a small town, but it's really nice." Shun asked and Alice grinned cutely.

"Well, so far, Wardington seems nice, but I wouldn't know for sure, I moved here only two days ago or so. Japan is a wonderful country; I used to live here when I was three or so and then moved back to Russia when my parents died six year ago." Alice said, frowning slightly. For some reason, Shun felt his heart break. He hated to see Alice be upset. However, for some reason…Alice looked so familiar. As if he'd seen her beauty somewhere.

"Sorry to hear that." Shun said sincerely, even though his voice was still quite cold.

Alice smiled a little. "It's okay; I've learned to deal with it without bursting into tears."

Shun reached for the thermometer as the same time as Alice, and their hands accidentally brushed each others. Shun felt a tingling through his arm and Alice shivered in pleasure, however this feeling was new and they both quickly drew their hands away, mumbling "sorry s". Alice quickly got up and picked up the frame from the table and started to hook it onto the wall again. Shun watched her quietly, observing her movements stealthily. Alice turned around after she was finished, in which Shun quickly gazed the other way, hoping she wouldn't see his cheeks a slight pink.

He didn't know what was going on, but this _new girl_ was something new. Something different. She was the candy-coated fighter that's fighting through his cold barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Want Chapter 10? 5 reviews at the least, please? Because I really don't want to waste so much time and effort on this story if nobody likes it and actually wants to continue reading it. Thanks you for the previous reviews and support :]<strong>

**I'm so so sorry for the late update. I was in India and I had all my stories back in New York so i couldn't update anytime soon D;  
><strong>


	10. The Heart Stopper

The Heart Stopper

"_I would rather trust a woman's instinct rather than a man's reason." –Stanley Baldwin_

"Hey Runo, wait up!" Dan hollered as he ran out of computer class after Runo. Runo seemed to be giving him the silent treatment, meaning she was still mad at him about the fight last period.  
>"C'mon, Runo! Just hear me out!"<p>

Runo halted, and Dan crashed into her accidentally, his face centimeter apart from hers. Runo's face turned beet red, matching Dan's.

"Get up, would you?" Runo growled and Dan immediately got up, helping Runo get up as well.

"Heheh, sorry about that." Dan apologized sheepishly as he scratched his neck. Runo huffed and picked up her books from the floor.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Runo asked annoyingly as she opened her locker. Dan leaned against the locker next to hers', trying to act cool, but his nervous face gave it away.

"Look, Runo. I'm sorry about that fight. I don't want you to be mad at me, truly. I really care about you, a lot." Dan said quietly and Runo puffed her cheeks out, optioning if Dan was telling the truth or not. Dan couldn't help but think that Runo was so cute when she puffed her cheeks out like that.

"Are you sure you don't tell that to every _project_, Dan?" Runo hissed and Dan scowled.

"You actually paid attention to what Hydron was saying? Okay, I might've had a rough past, Runo, but I really have feelings for you. I'm being sincere." Dan protested and Runo sighed.

"How can I trust the biggest player in school, Dan? Think about it." Runo sighed as she closed her locker and started walking away with her books in her hand. Dan growled in frustration.

"How the heck am I supposed to prove it to her? I can't just open up my heart and show it to her." Dan mumbled annoyingly and that's when the idea struck him. _She wants a guy whose gonna care for her, huh? Well, we'll see about that. _

…

"But I don't understand why we hurt poor innocent animals for high school experiments." Alice stated flatly as she pouted, making Shun chuckle. Shun found out that Alice had many classes with him, keeping Shun company when Dan and the others aren't, them being sophomores and all.

"Well maybe those animals were gonna die soon, anyways, you know, because of old age." Shun suggested calmly and Alice shook her head.

"It's still wrong to murder an animal like that." Alice insisted as they walked into the Chorus room.

Shun mentally groaned. He hated singing; he really had prayed that he wouldn't get Chorus in High School. He had been lucky for two years, but why did he have to get it now? God wasn't on his side this year.

Alice must've seen Shun's facial expression because she asked him, "What's wrong, Shun? You look like you drank some bad milk."

Shun shook his head. "No, it's just that I don't like singing. I really didn't want this class."

Alice smiled. "That's the problem? I don't mind singing, but that's only because I admit I have a horrible voice. I couldn't even sing if my life depended on it."

Shun smiled slightly. "Then you know how I feel."

"Take your seats, children." A woman sang from the back of the classroom. Shun's face was plastered with an irritating expression. Another reason he hated chorus.

Because the fan girls found it romantic that Shun was here to sing to them.

* * *

><p>Runo groaned as she reached into her locker that was filled with flowers and boxes of chocolates. Dan was going to be the end of her. Every period, she'd find flowers and boxes filled with little "I am sorry" notes taped to each little gift. She had to admit it was sweet, but of course she wouldn't admit that to anyone…<p>

She quickly pushed aside the flowers and chocolates in order to get her Spanish books as she walked to class. As soon as she walked in, she groaned, her eyes widened in surprise. All the students were crowded around the black board, which said,

"I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE, RUNO

-Daniel "

"That's so sweet!" one girl cried out.

"I wish I had him as a boyfriend!" Another girl said dreamily.

"I don't get why such a Sexy guy like Dan would like you." A blonde haired girl sneered, by the name of Leslie. "I mean, when I would go out with him, all we did was make out as soon as we saw each other. Forget about flowers and chocolates." Leslie stated furiously.

Runo rolled her eyes. "I could see why, you're such a whore. All guys want is to use your body."

Leslie growled angrily as she lunged to punch Runo's face, but Runo quickly dodged it and walked out to her desk, picking up her books and putting them in her bag

"I'm not staying in a class that has pathetic love suckers or envious whores." Runo mumbled as she slung her book bag onto her shoulder, and walked out of the room. And of course, she didn't forget to dramatically bang the door.

…

"Hope you sophomores had a healthy and safe summer. Now it's back to school, which means back to Physical Education! Girls to the jumping jacks and boys-start the laps…NOW!" Shouted the Physical Education teacher while everyone covered their ears.

"You think the guy would lose his voice by now." Dan grumbled and Billy snorted.

"You think the guy would be fired!" Dan and Billy laughed, and Billy turned around to wave at Julie, who was sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the girls. Dan turned around to where Billy was waving, and instantly noticed a blue-haired girl next to Julie. Dan tried to catch her eye, but Runo was too engaged in her conversation with an orange-haired girl by the name of Mira.

"Ah, rejected." Billy teased and Dan nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dan mumbled as he ran to the starting line of the track. He could hear girls chanting his name, but his eyes were gazed upon the blunette. Dan finally got impatient and decided to catch her attention the easy way.

"RUNO!" Dan shouted and Runo's eyes glanced around before settling at Dan Kuso. She puffed her cheeks annoyingly, but she smiled at him slightly, making Dan heat up.

_Why has she always had this affect on me?_ Dan thought to himself as he couldn't bring his eyes away from Runo, as if she were to disappear if he blinked. It was as if the world meant nothing and Runo's eyes meant about everything. At that moment, Dan wished he could just go up to her and kiss those soft plump lips of her's…

"DANIEL KUSCO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING!" The gym teacher shouted, breaking Dan out of his trance. Dan was able to catch Runo blushing and looking away before glaring at his gym teacher.

"Don't you see I'm busy?" Dan said annoyingly and the PE teacher's face turned red.

"That's it Kuso! Now you get 50 laps! NOW GO TO IT!" He shouted, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever-watch me do this quick." Dan hollered as he started running, hearing girls chant his name. Normally, he'd be grinning smugly and winking at girls, but right now, all he wanted to do was think. Think about the person who never left his mind…or heart. Runo Misaki. Why was that girl so…valuable, or precious? Why did he want her so much? Did he actually have _any _feelings for her? She was supposed to be another of his projects, but for some reason he felt like she was special. That she deserved more than anybody else, that she needed special kind of love that only he could supply with. And in return, she would fill in that space he'd been saving for that someone special…

Dan shook his head, smiling to himself. God, that girl was insane. She had him whipped, he couldn't deny it anymore. _Yeah, I can't deny it from myself. I'm falling for that insanely gorgeous Runo Misaki._

By the time he knew it, he already had finished 50 laps and the girls were shouting their numbers. But right now, he didn't care. He quickly washed his face with cold water and then jogged up the stairs of the bleachers to where Runo Misaki was seated.

"Hiya, Runo." Dan greeted sheepishly, and Mira and Julie giggled.

"We'll leave you love birds alone." Mira teased as she and Julie ran down to see their boyfriends. Runo growled slightly, but Dan only chuckled. She was so damn cute. Runo's eyes went back to Dan, who was sweating and exhausted.

"You wanted something?" Runo asked quietly, as she gazed at the rest of the boys running. Dan moved closer to her, cornering her at the end of the bleacher. He used the oldest trick in the book by pretending to stretch, and then wrapping his arm around Runo's shoulders. Runo snorted, but decided to keep them there…only because of the sweet thing he did during Spanish class.

But Dan wasn't satisfied. He brought Runo in so close, that she was almost on his lap. He pushed her head into his chest, in which at first she struggled, but then realized his warmth was addicting in this cool breeze.

"You didn't answer my question, Dan." Runo reminded softly, as she rested her head comfortably on Dan's chest.

Dan looked down at her adoringly. "I want you."

* * *

><p>"He's so freaking hot!" One girl giggled.<p>

"Omg, I heard he has a 12-pack!" Another one exclaimed. Shun growled. This was completely absurd. Nothing could get better than this.

"Shun, I want you to demonstrate the base clefs and treble clefs on the board." The teacher said and Shun swore silently. He spoke too soon. Shun got up annoyingly from where he was seated next to Alice, and went up to the board, hearing swoons and giggles from girls behind him. He went up to the board and quickly drew a messy looking staff and notes, and then sat down, with a smirk on his face and a disappointed look on the teachers.

The teacher shrugged. "At least I know you know it."

"Of course he does, he's amazing at everything." A girl called from the back of the room and Alice giggled. Shun glared at her.

"Alright, Alice, I want you to come up and sing for us." Alice jumped slightly and her face paled.

"Me?" Her voice was hoarse, as if it suddenly became dry. Shun gave her a pitied look and Alice sulked to the front of the board.

…

"You want me?" Runo squeaked and Dan nodded. "Dan, I'm not having sex with you." Runo growled annoyingly, brushing his arms off her. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't change. Maybe she was just being pathetic in thinking she'd be the first to melt Dan Kuso, biggest player…

Dan scowled slightly. "No, Runo. I meant, I want to…err-I want to…" Dan stammered, his face turning red. Okay, this was harder than it seemed. Runo looked back at him curiously.

"Yes, Dan?" Runo asked; her voice so innocent that Dan's face turned redder…if that was possible, considering his state.

He took a deep breath. "Runo, I like you." He paused for emphasis. "_A LOT."_ Runo gasped surprisingly.

"Me? You sure this isn't-"

Dan interrupted her. "No, Runo. I really like you. I mean, I'm sorry for what I did to Hydron-I let the jealousy get to me. But I was being pathetic because I knew something. He could get you, and I couldn't…which just killed me. I don't know-there's just something about you that I really want to be in a….r-relationship with you. I want to be committed and tied to you, I wouldn't mind if it's you. I mean, no friends with benefits or using you for your body. I want you as a…girlfriend; I know my mind is crazy and everything…"

Runo interrupted him by embracing him into a hug. "You're going to change, right?"

Dan smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Runo. "Runo, you're going to be my change." Runo's arms wound up wrapped around his neck and Dan swiftly brought Runo to his lap, earning a surprised yelp from her. His face hid in her blue hair, smelling her bubblegum scent. His lips found her neck, and he gave her small pecks down her neck, making Runo shiver in pleasure.

Dan brought his face out of Runo's neck to observe Runo's beautiful face. He bit his lip when his eyes met Runo's pink, plump lips.

Runo must've noticed him staring, because she blushed, looking away quickly. Dan brought his hand to her chin, making her gently face him again. He leaned in to her face, in which Runo instantly did as well. Their eyes snapped shut, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Dan's hand went to Runo's neck, trying to bring her in closer to the kiss, so that there was no air between them.

Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss when they were out of air. Their faces were crimson red as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"God those lips…" Dan mumbled as he leaned in again for a second helping. Runo giggled as she kissed him. She quickly broke off the kiss, winking at him teasingly.

"C'mon, Runo, I was starting to get into it." Dan whined and Runo smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Dan wrapped his arm around Runo's shoulders as he smiled victoriously.

She was all his, at last. And for once, he actually didn't feel the need to have sex to be attracted to her. Just these simple kisses made Dan's heart beat out for more. Dan looked down at the blue-haired beauty in his arms and then sighed happily, gripping tightly to her protectively. She was going to be the only person that would make his heart stop.

* * *

><p>"But Miss, I cannot sing for my life." Alice protested softly as she stood awkwardly in front of the class. Boys were cheering her on and girls were smirking. The Chorus teacher shook her head in disagreement.<p>

"That is not true, sweetheart. Everyone has a golden voice, they just gotta find it." The teacher assured and Alice sighed.

"Alright." She reluctantly gave in, and the teacher clapped her hand happily.

"Goodie! Now, here's the song, just sing it and I'll play the precautions and beats." The teacher directed as she gave Alice a sheet of music. Alice glanced at the sheet and recognized the song quickly. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, letting out a melodic tune.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Alice closed her mouth, her face a deep red color. Her eyes looked up to see everyone's expression-which was a "wide eyes and open mouth". The Chorus teacher broke into applause, followed by everyone else, who started standing up and cheering Alice on. Alice blushed heavily as everyone complimented her voice.

Shun, however, was frozen on his spot. His lips couldn't move and his eyes couldn't get off of Alice. Her voice, it killed him, from the inside out. Alice's eyes met Shun's and she blushed heavily, yet continued to head towards him. When she reached him, she leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"It was horrible wasn't it?" Shun's eyes widened. She thought her voice was bad?

Shun finally was able to manage to speak, his voice hoarse. "You think it was bad?" Alice nodded.

"Of course it was. Completely off key." Alice said sadly and Shun shook his head.

"Alice you voice was amazing! I thought you said you couldn't sing! It sounds as if you're a professional." Shun exclaimed and Alice blushed.

"I never took any lessons, I just would sing for grandfather when he played the piano every day. I guess you could call those singing lessons…I think?"

"Would you err-sing for me another time?" Shun asked sheepishly and Alice's face heated up even more.

"Of course, Shun." Alice replied sweetly as they walked out of the classroom when the bell rang.

Shun looked at Alice quickly once more. Her orange hair was covering her face from the side, but anyone could tell she was still blushing. But her voice…it reminded him so much of his mother's, and her harmony sounded so familiar. He just couldn't believe how amazing Alice was.

All of a sudden it hit him, he knew why she was so familiar looking, he had met her before, he was positive!

Because she was the only one who could make his heart stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating :O Hurricane Irene hit New York two hours ago, and luckily, i wasn't one of those people that were that much affected. Please review and I hope you liked this chapter :] it was so fluffy! :D <strong>

**Btw, song is **_**Enchanted**_** by Taylor Swift, so yeah I don't own it.  
>I'll try updating soon! Till next time, guys. <strong>


	11. Heartless Love

Heartless Love

"_People that don't know me think I'm quiet_

_But, people that do wish I was."_

Dan's hand intertwined with Runo's as he helped her off the bleachers. After she stood up, he wrapped his arm around Runo's shoulders as the two walked down the stairs of the bleachers. Julie and Mira starred at Dan and Runo as Billy winked at Dan. Jake was cheering him on and the other boys were wolf-whistling. It was official. Dan and Runo were dating.

…

Hydron frowned as Mylene told him the news.

"So Dan got the balls to ask Runo out? And she said yes…" Hydron thought to himself out loud and Mylene nodded in agreement.

"Well this won't do, would it, Mylene?" Hydron said evilly and Mylene smirked.

"Certainly not, Hydron."

Hydron chuckled, "Well, you know how to break em' up, right? Do your job and do it properly. I want good results."

Mylene nodded understandingly as she left the school yard that was at this moment, empty. Hydron chuckled as he looked at the couple in the school grounds, who were at this moment snuggling and being cheered on by classmates.

Hydron would make sure that those two wouldn't last. And Runo would be his.

…  
>"Finally, Dan! Took you long enough, man." Billy teased Dan and Dan snorted.<p>

"It's Runo being stubborn." Dan said cheekily and Runo nudged him, playfully glaring at him.

"Comes from the one who was too occupied in making me sleep with him." Runo retorted and everyone started screaming "dissed".

"Who wouldn't wanna sleep with you, gorgeous." Dan whispered huskily in her ear and Runo blushed heavily. Runo opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the school bell.

"First day of school is finally over!" Jake shouted and everyone quickly left the stadium.

"Meet us at the diner, Dan and Runo! We're gonna wait for you guys." Billy hollered as he left with Julie.

"See ya there, Billy." Dan shouted back as he tugged on Runo's hand, gesturing her to follow him.

"Where are we going, Dan?" Runo asked as they left the school building and crossed the street.

"Somewhere." Dan replied cockily and Runo rolled her eyes.

"I think I made that assumption."

Dan grinned. "Smarter than you look, cutie."

Runo hit him playfully. "At least I'm smart, not like some names I can think of."

Dan playfully glared. "Haha, very funny. Now c'mon, we gotta reach _there_ quickly, before meeting the others." Dan said quickly as he dragged Runo to the park.

"Maybe if you told where we were going, I'd walk quicker." Runo teased and Dan playfully glared.

"Then that'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Dan replied as he covered Runo's eyes with his hands. Runo's arms reached out, trying to touch something that would give her a hint of where she was.

"Alright, you could open your eyes now." Dan finally called out, and Runo sighed happily as she took Dan's hands off her eyes. She gasped as she looked at the sight.

…

"Oh my gosh, the ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Runo shouted happily and Dan grinned victoriously.

"Don't I know my girlfriend so well?" Dan winked as he dragged Runo excitedly to the ice cream truck.

"I LOVE YOU DAN!" Runo squealed excitedly as Dan bought her a strawberry sundae…

…

The costumers sweat dropped as they walked past Runo, who was engaged in hugging the life out of Dan.

"Can't breathe…" Dan managed to say and Runo quickly let go, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Dan, I just love strawberry sundae..."Runo rambled on as Dan chuckled, quickly kissing Runo's lips, making her shut up instantly.

"Mhm, you taste like strawberries." Dan winked seductively and Runo elbowed him playfully.

"How did you remember I liked strawberry ice cream?" Runo asked curiously as she continued to eat her sundae.

Dan blushed and turned his gaze to the suddenly interesting ground. "Err-well, don't think of it as stalking…but remember how we met when you were like four? Well, yeah, I had a crush on you since then and I…well I guess I just memorized everything you liked…just in case in the future I actually had the guts to, you know…"Runo hugged him instantly, saving Dan from getting anymore redder than he was.

"Oh that's so…sweet, Dan." Runo whispered as she continued to hug him, in which he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in closer to his ear.

"By the way, the flowers and chocolates were nice…but seriously, writing on the board in Spanish Class? Are you crazy?" Runo whispered in his ear, and Dan blushed heavily.

"I was desperate…"Dan mumbled and Runo laughed, and then kissed the cheek of her now flushed boyfriend.

"I'm just glad I finally got you…took a long god damn time." Dan grinned and Runo snorted.

"And I thought you were fast."

Dan pouted. "Well, it depends on who the girl is."

Runo raised her eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean, mister?" She asked as she swallowed the last spoon of her sundae.

"That I want to actually go slow for my dream girl." Dan replied honestly and Runo looked at him surprisingly.

"And who would that be?" Runo joked and Dan grinned.

"You"

* * *

><p>"So…you were saying you used to live in Japan?" Shun asked quietly as they walked out of chorus. Alice nodded hesitantly.<p>

"Yes, for about seven years. Then I moved back to Russia when I was ten because my parents were murdered, so I had to live with my grandfather, who is a scientist in Russia." Alice explained as she unlocked her locker and pulled out her books.

Shun nodded. "So why would you move back to Wardington…especially if your parents died here?"

Alice looked up at him sadly, "I had no choice. Grandfather received the next best job here…and it was close to the amount of money he received in Russia. We had no other choice, since we had to leave Russia immediately."

Shun raised his brow. "Why did you guys have to leave?"

Alice looked at the floor as she quickly closed and locked her locker. "I'd rather not talk about it." Alice whispered quietly and Shun nodded understandingly.

"So, could I ask why your parents were murdered?" Shun asked quietly and Alice hesitated, but slowly nodded.

"Well, it was late night and they were walking home, after some business trip…I think. My dad used to be the mayor of this city, so I guess it must've been some after meeting party. Anyways, my parents were wearing expensive jewelry and clothing; of course someone was bound to rob them. It was winter time, and someone purposely crashed into them during the so called blizzard. What I do not understand is where were there body guards and drivers…which were supposed to be with them at all times. Also, why did they have to murder both of them? Well, I later found out someone assigned to murder them, and the body guards were part of the plot, because they ran away and changed their identity after my parents' death. I was then sent to Russia to my grandfather and we recently just moved here." Alice explained softly, her eyes watering. "I'm so glad that the protection and security in Wardington has increased, I hope that another child wouldn't have to go through the same thing as I did."

Shun nodded slowly, his eyes not meeting Alice's. He couldn't bear to look in her eyes. Because if he did, he would give away everything he had been accomplishing successfully for the past years. Shun quickly opened the school door for Alice as they quickly left the building, heading towards the bus stop.

"My mother died recently." Shun stated flatly and Alice looked up at him suddenly. Shun looked at her slowly, able to regain his voice again. "She was always sick, even when I was a child. I guess everyone was expecting it, since my grandfather told me she was heartbroken when my dad left. He had left when I was borne; since he really didn't want me…it was like an accident. My mom loved him a lot and I guess even though she wanted to always be with me, guess she couldn't bear to be without my father." Shun explained, his voice calm and collected.

Alice gasped, and suddenly hugged him, making Shun blush. She quickly let go and smiled sadly at him. "I'm so sorry, Shun, I had no idea. Who do you stay with now?" She asked curiously and Shun smiled faintly.

"My grandfather, he took me in after mom died. He had always wanted to train me into a ninja, even though my mother protested of it. He used to be Japan's best ninja warrior, and I guess he wants the culture going." Shun replied, as they sat down on the bus bench. "You're going by bus, right?" Shun suddenly asked, mentally smacking himself by dragging Alice to the bus stop. Alice giggled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I live back in the same house I used to live in." Alice smiled as the bus came to a stop in front of them, and Shun nodded silently, holding out a hand to help Alice up, in which Alice smiled back politely, grabbing a hold of his hand. They quickly sat down, until Shun's phone started vibrating and Shun frowned as he quickly read the message.

"What is it, Shun?" Alice asked curiously and Shun mumbled something.

"The gang wants us to go to the diner; they want another one of their 'chilling out'." Shun scowled and Alice smiled politely.

"Well, then go ahead, Shun. I'll be fine." Alice encouraged and Shun shook his head.

"No, they want both of us to go. Guess they want you part of the gang, Alice." Shun replied and Alice's face lightened.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly and Shun nodded.

"Guess you're part of what they say, the 'popular' crowd." Shun replied coolly.

* * *

><p>"You" Dan grinned and Runo blushed.<p>

"Yeah right, Dan. Bet you say that all the time to every girl," Runo joked as she nudged his ribs, but Dan quickly got a hold of them, his face plastered with a serious expression.

"No, Runo, I'm serious, you're like the girl I've always dreamed of. You know, blue hair, green eyes, tomboy personality…" Dan mumbled dreamily as he dazed off, in which Runo blushed furiously.

"And when did you decide this dream girl of yours?" Runo asked and Dan smiled.

"When I met you…which was like when we were little kids." Dan replied, and quickly took the moment to capture Runo's lips in a passionate kiss, entering his tongue in Runo's mouth. They quickly broke off after they lost their breath, their chests panting for air.

"I love you, Runo." Dan murmured softly as he grabbed a hold of Runo's hand, in which Runo gasped.

"You l-love me?" Runo asked, her eyes watering, and Dan quickly pecked her lips.

"I could say it a billion times, Runo. I know this is cheesy, but I didn't believe in love at first sight till I met you, cutie. There's no more denying it, I fell head over heels for you, kid." Dan winked and Runo giggled, wrapping her arm around Dan's hand.

"I love you too, Daniel Kuso." Runo laughed as Dan shouted victoriously, pumping his fist in the air.

"Runo Misaki is in love with me, DAN KUSCO! BOO-YEAH!" Dan shouted, ignoring the startled faces of the people around them. Runo laughed, despite her humiliated face.

"C'mon, Dan, otherwise Julie is going to kill us if we're late." Runo reminded, and Dan quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her away to the Diner.

* * *

><p>"So, uhm, do you remember anyone from Japan when you were little?" Shun asked, trying to act casual.<p>

Alice pondered for a moment. "Well…yes. As I had told you, my family was very rich…and to make sure in the future if something had happened to them-I would have-ehrm, marry sometime in the future. So, they had already arranged a marriage with a family friend's son, who is the same age as me. I don't remember much, but I do remember that this necklace is from him as a gift." Alice explained, then pulling out her locket that was embroidered with emeralds.

Shun tried to hide his surprisement, and was surprisingly able to choke out something to reply back. "…So, what do you remember about your fiancé?"

Alice hesitated, but then replied confidentially. "Well, he was what you call-well off. He was one of the only guys I had ever met that was…real. He wasn't some sort of pervert or guy that liked you because you were beautiful or something. When he loved someone, he actually loved and cared for that person." Alice explained, blushing slightly as well.

Shun blushed a bit. "Did you ever meet him?"

Alice hesitated. "Like I told you, I was in Japan for seven years, which was since I was three years old. When we moved to Japan, I stayed at my home. I never got to meet him, we only used to send letters to each other. In fact, I never met his family at all, all we used to do was write letters to know more about each other. For some strange reason-my parents didn't want me to meet him till the age was right. I don't know if it's like some sort of weird tradition, but I was okay with just writing letters."

Shun raised his eyebrow. "So how would you like him if you never met him in real life?"

Alice shrugged. "By what he wrote to me about how he loved nature and all his hobbies, I found him interesting. He was so sweet as well…but the weird thing was…he never wrote his name in any of the letters. He would just end them. My parents never even told me the family's last name. It was like they wanted this whole arranged marriage a secret...from me. I never actually thought about it until my parents died and the letters stopped coming, but I think that is only because of me moving to Russia so suddenly and secretly."

Shun hesitated before opening his mouth, "Sorry for all the questions-but I'm trying to figure you out. I do that with everyone in the gang…last question, I promise." Alice smiled but nodded to continue. "Did you ever love him?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but then the bus jolted to a stop. Shun mentally wanted to murder the bus driver for driving so quickly, but he quietly got up with Alice following as they got off the bus and crossed the street to the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you thank you for all the recent reviews, and I love you all reviewers :D Hope you like my story so far, PM me if you got any questions or your confused about something, I'm trying hard to make this story easier for you guys.<strong>

**LOL I had promised shadowwing1994,FlowersOverBoys, Kat-Kath, and Rocky Blue DanxRuno that I'd update on Sunday, but I got too lazy so I promised to update on Monday but Monday I was even lazier so I promised yesterday but yesterday was my dad's birthday & well yeah, shadowing1994 got very very impatient so here it is :D Tomorrow is school so sorry if I can't update as much, but I will definitely try!**

****I know that most of you guys already know who her fiancé is xD **


	12. What are the Chances

What are the Chances 

"_No one could actually say that you deserve better, because the best thing you deserve, will always be your choice."_

Ace Grit slung his book bag over his left shoulder and walked out of the classroom as the bell rang, indicating class was over. He walked over to his locker and opened it, taking out stuff from his locker and dumping it carelessly it in his book bag. Ace was known to be in the so called "popular group" with Dan, Shun, Marucho, etc. He didn't really care about being popular; he just went with the flow. He really didn't even remember how he became friends with Dan, Dan mostly claimed it was because Ace had so much of the personality of Dan and Shun's combined. He was quiet, yet sociable. Hot yet didn't brag about it. Calm tone but had a short temper. And was in-denial, which wasn't much like Dan-and more like Shun…if Shun ever had a crush, that is.

Everyone teases Ace how he has a crush on Mira Clay, a beautiful orange haired girl with sparkling blue eyes, and the younger sister of Keith Clay, a popular senior on the football team. Ace always denies it, but everyone noticed how Ace went into protective style when a guy was flirting with Mira. Ace and Mira had known each other since they were little kids, so they usually were together most of the time.

"Hey Ace," a soft voice chimed from behind Ace, and Ace closed his locker before facing the orange haired girl.

Ace blushed slightly, seeing Mira's face beaming at him excitedly. "Hey Mira, how was your summer?" Ace asked, in his casual tone.

Mira hugged him excitedly; then pulled back, not noticing Ace's heated face. "It was fun-I wish you came with us to visit my grandmother. Her house was so beautiful!"

Ace smiled slightly. He wished he could tell her how much he missed her when she was gone. "Yeah, wish I did." Ace answered quietly as he once again continued to lock his locker.

"So how was your summer, Ace?" Mira asked and Ace shrugged.

"S'kay I guess. Just the usual, ya know-being dragged around by Dan and the guys all around Wardington." Ace smirked and Mira giggled.

"Which reminds me, did you hear the news? Runo and Dan are dating!" Mira said excitedly and Ace's eyes widened.

"She actually said yes?!" He asked surprisingly and Mira laughed.

"Same thing I thought when I saw it! He asked her out during Phys. Ed, after track." Mira explained. "By the way, what schedule do you have? I was disappointed when I didn't see you in any of my classes." Mira stated and Ace blushed slightly.

"Yeah, me too, but then again, I came to school late. I only had three classes today." Ace informed sheepishly and Mira raised her eyebrow.

"Is everything alright at the 'you know'?" she whispered and Ace smiled slightly.

"It's fine Mira, really. Don't have to worry about me." Ace said gently as he slung his book bag over his left shoulder once again and started walking, with Mira following.

"Are you sure-you could always spend the night with me and Keith again, you know how much Keith adores you-"Ace quickly interrupted her.

"Nah, Mira, its fine. Besides, I have a shift at the café tonight." Ace replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Mira looked at him uncertainly. "Ace, please, just tonight? I haven't seen you the whole summer-just stay for the night."

Ace sighed, unable to resist Mira's pleading. "Alright, Mira, we'll go over and I'll pack my bag and we'll head off to your house."

Mira smiled happily as she grabbed Ace's arm, hurrying him up towards the exit. "But first, to Runo's diner."

Ace groaned. "What? Why?"

Mira smirked. "Julie texted me that the gang were going to meet up there, and she said there was a person she wanted us to meet."

Ace growled. "Julie and her crazy hanging-out times. I hope this new kid isn't like Dan-it's hard enough being stuck with an idiot like him." Mira laughed out loud, Ace smiling slightly as well as they walked to the bus stop.

-With Shun and Alice-

"That's Runo's diner?" Alice asked; her voice quite hoarse.

"Uhm yeah-why, what happened?" Shun asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really-this place just looks a bit too familiar for my liking." Alice whispered, shuddering slightly.

"You okay, Alice?" Shun asked quietly and Alice was able to pull off a slight smile.

"Of course, don't worry about me." Shun looked at her uncertainly but ignored it as he held the diner door for Alice, who smiled thankfully and walked in, followed by Shun.

"Hiya Alice!" she heard Runo's cheerful voice as she looked around the diner. Alice smiled politely.

"Hi, Runo, your family has a really nice diner." Alice said honestly and Runo laughed.

"My family's been having this old place since, I don't know-30 years? It's quite old and needs a bit of new repairs." Runo smiled sadly, but quickly regained her cheerful expression. "Anyways, glad you could make it! So, since you're an official member of our gang…what will it be? Chocolate or Vanilla ice cream?"

Alice smiled. "Vanilla, if it's no problem." Runo nodded, and gestured her to sit where the gang was, and then went into the kitchen. Shun glanced around the diner for any suspicious behavior, and then his gaze went towards the Brawlers, who had a table in the back of the diner. He walked to them casually, Alice slowly following them.

"I'm so glad that you're here Alice!" Julie squealed and Alice grinned.

"Awe Julie, I'm glad I'm here too." Alice replied sweetly as Julie hugged her tightly.

"Make yourself at home, Girlie! You're now part of us." Julie winked at her and Alice giggled. Julie stood up abruptedly and pointed to Alice.

"Guys, I want you to meet Alice-she just moved here from Moscow, she's a junior at our school." Julie introduced and everyone smiled politely at her. Dan, Marucho, Jake, and Billy waved at her, and so did some unfamiliar faces. A dark blue-haired girl smiled at her politely.

"Hi, welcome to the gang, my name is Fabia Sheen. I'm a junior at Wardington High too and it's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. I think we have English and Physics together." Alice smiled as she shook her hand.

"Great to meet you too, Fabia, and I knew I saw your face somewhere. Aren't you the volleyball captain?"

Fabia grinned. "Glad that at least some people know it, but yes, yes I am."

Alice smiled knowingly as a brunette approached her. "Hey, my name is Joe Brown, and I'm a junior too! We have information tech together."

Alice shook his hand politely. "Great to meet you, Joe, and great, I hope we become good friends!"

"Name is Chan Lee, and I'm also a junior. I'm pretty sure you're in my chorus, gym, and Spanish class." Chan Lee said sweetly and Alice nodded.

"Yup, you sit two seats away from me, great to meet you Chan Lee!" Alice said and Chan Lee nodded.

"Likewise."

Julie glanced around and sighed annoyingly. "Where's Mira and Ace? Oh, and Ren isn't coming, he's still suspended."

Fabia shook her head knowingly. "I can never understand how he always seems to find himself in trouble. It's like him and Daniel are in some competition."

"Hey!" Dan was about to protest when Runo came back with a tray of bowls of ice cream.

"Mhm ten bowls of ice cream at your service." Runo said cheerfully as she served everyone their ice cream. "I'll be right back, let me put away my apron." She said after she was done, then headed back into the kitchen. As she left, two teens, one with orange and another with green hair entered the café, in which the gang greeted warmly. Julie quickly ran to them, hugging them both and then dragging them towards the table.

"It's about time you two came!" Julie scolded and then pointed at Alice. "Mira, Ace, I want you to meet Alice Gehabich. She just moved here from Russia and she's attending our school as a junior this year." Ace and Mira both smiled at her warmly.

Mira brought her hand out and gave Alice a warm smile. "It's great to meet you Alice! Like Julie said, my name is Mira, I'm a sophomore, but I'm glad that you're a part of us now. Hope we all make you feel welcomed into our gang." She said gently and Alice smiled shyly.

"It's great to meet you too, Mira, and of course, I'd love to be close to you all too." Alice replied softly and Mira nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, welcome to the team. Name is Ace, and I'm a sophomore, too. " Ace said casually and Alice nodded.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you, and thank you." Alice replied, shaking his hand politely.

Runo came back and smiled. "Great to see almost all of us together, and since it's the first day back from school, it's sleepover night this Friday so that we could update each other of our summer and the most recent gossip." Runo winked and Julie's head perked up.

"Gossip? YES! Thank you, Runo, love you babes." Julie squealed as she jumped up and hugged Runo, almost taking the life out of her.

"Hey, let my girlfriend live!" Dan glared playfully at Julie as he rescued Runo from Julie's grip and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Runo blushed, but let his arms stay as the group made their unnecessary sound effects.

"So it is true, the biggest player finally put his ego down and asked out the all miss brave Runo." Ace smirked and Dan glared at him.

"At least I admitted my feelings, unlike a certain someone." Dan said mischievously as Ace growled.

"Don't push it, douche." Dan just winked as he kissed Runo's collarbone, making Runo blush furiously.

"Alright, alright guys, break it up. And honestly Dan, get a room, right now, we want Alice to be comfortable." Chan-Lee reminded and Dan blushed, remembering they had a guest, and let go of his grasp on Runo as he sat himself next to Joe, and then tugged on Runo's hand, who still had been standing awkwardly, making her tumble and sit on Dan's lap.

(**Seating order, left to right  
>bench one: Dan and Runo, Joe, Chan-Lee, Jake, and Marucho<br>bench two: Ace, Mira, Alice, Shun, Julie and Billy, and Fabia**.)

"So, Alice, do you think you can sleep over on Friday at Marucho's mansion?" Runo asked Alice and Alice thought for a moment.

"I'm positive my Grandfather would let me, but I'll ask him, just to make sure." Alice replied sweetly and Runo beamed.

"That's great, I can't wait till Friday!" Runo said excitedly and Alice nodded.

"So, Alice, in the meanwhile, how do you like Wardington so far?" Chan-Lee asked curiously and Alice cocked her head cutely as she thought, making Shun blush, hoping no one had seen.

"Well, like I was telling Shun before, I used to live in Wardington when I was three. I moved back to Russia when I was ten, but we came back here due to some sudden problems." Alice said quietly and no one dared to question. "But Wardington is so different from before. I remember it as a dangerous place where crimes were happening everywhere…what happened?"

Mira sighed dreamily. "It's because of Wardington's new mysterious hero. He saves us every night for the past five years, and he changed Wardington completely. Paparazzi have been trying to uncover his identity for years, but all have failed. No one has ever succeeded in removing his mask." Mira explained to Alice and Alice pondered about it, no one noticing Shun's uncomfortable face that was hidden behind his emotionless mask. The big clock tower across the street from Runo's café started chiming, signaling it had turned 6pm. Everyone quickly got up, giving Runo their now empty ice cream bowls.

"It was great seeing all of you guys again, don't forget about the sleepover on Friday!" Julie reminded as she, Billy, Chan-Lee, Fabia, and Joe hugged everyone good bye and left together, considering they lived by each other. Ace and Mira were on their way to get Ace's clothes, so they quickly said their goodbyes. Dan decided to stay back with Runo and help her with the dishes (as well as have some alone time, which of course he wouldn't admit out loud). Jake and Marucho went to the library, saying something about having a science project, which left Shun and Alice alone together.

Shun glanced over at Alice, who had been putting on her coat. "So, you get off by the River right?" He asked her and Alice nodded in reply.

"Yes, how about you?" She asked.

"Same." He replied, "C'mon, I'll walk you home." Alice smiled at him gratefully as she hugged Dan and Runo goodbye and followed Shun to the bus stop.

"Normally I would have my Harley with me, but Gramps took it away for talking back." Shun mumbled and Alice giggled, making Shun turn to look at her questioningly.

"Oh, Shun, you shouldn't be disrespectful to your elders." She teased and Shun chuckled slightly.

"Guess my mom didn't have time to teach me." He shrugged and Alice's face turned with guilt. Shun must've noticed because he quickly said, "It was a joke, Alice, don't feel bad."

Alice smiled in relief. "That's good to hear, I don't want to be making enemies already. Though, I already seemed to do when I entered school today. Many girls were looking quite mad at me today."

Shun raised his eyebrow at her. "Did any girl touch you? They're obviously jealous, you gotta be careful with those types of girls-they tend to cause a lot of trouble. They're usually jealous because you're hanging out with us, believe me, they've done pretty rough stuff in the past."

Alice frowned slightly. "Really? Like what?"

Shun hesitated. What if she got scared after Shun would tell her? Would she completely avoid them? "Pulling hair, bullying…just be careful." Shun said slowly and Alice smiled at him, relieving Shun.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She said reassuringly as they waited for the bus.

"Alice, if you met that fiancé, what would you say to him?" Shun asked quietly and Alice thought for a moment.

"I don't really know…I mean, what are the chances of him finding me, or vice versa?" Alice replied innocently.

Shun nodded understandingly as the bus approached them.

_Yeah, what were the chances of me finding you again, Alice?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews my wonderful readers! Sorry about the gap in updating, procrastination as well as school work is such a bummer : By the way, the world didn't end…**

**Happy Holidays and happy new year! As the years progress I hope to keep writing and for you guys to keep reviewing…Anyways, I'll be updating soon so keep those reviews coming.**

**Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ **


End file.
